Please, Don't Leave Me
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: I always say how I don't need you, but it's alway gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me.


** So here's a songfic to a song I really like by P!nk called "Please Don't Leave Me". :) I'd love reviews! Of course. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_I've said something insulting_

The day started off as a normal one. It began raining mid-afternoon and Caitlyn was pacing in her living room. Shane has _said_ he'd come over so they could chill out and watch movies together. He was half an hour late already.

The doorbell finally rang and Caitlyn wrenched the front door open, seething, "Where the heck have you _been_?" she demanded hotly. The sound of the rain pounding on the sidewalk in front of the house met her ears, a drenched Shane stood on her front porch.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop and Mitchie's to drop off-" Shane began, moving to come into the house, but Caitlyn put a hand on either side of the frame, blocking his entrance with a fiery glare.

"At _Mitchie's_." she spat with distaste, "_Of course_."

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Shane was watching her warily, oblivious to the rain dripping from his face.

"Of course little old me isn't important enough compared to Mitchie," Caitlyn spoke in a low, angry tone, "Of course you can't resist a girl that flirts with you all the time."

"I just apologized," Shane spoke, obvious irritation at the insult in his tone, "So let me in."

"As if," Caitlyn snapped, stepping into his path as he attempted to go around her, "Get out of here." The door slammed on his face.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I'm capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is_

_Broken_

Caitlyn couldn't help but smile at the animated stories the girls around her were sharing, sipping her drink in silence. She didn't fit in here. She hated dresses. She hated people. Yet, somehow she'd ended up here. The things she did for the Gray brothers.

Her expression hardened at the sight of Shane entering the spacious room, the brunette on his arm. No one around her took any notice to the way she set her glass down much harder than necessary.

He knew so well, what Mitchie had done to her, yet he didn't seem to care. He knew how Mitchie had promised her to stay in touch after camp (lie), then when she had gotten a record deal she had assured Caitlyn that she would have the opportunity to mix some of her songs (lie). And last, but not least, she had stolen her boyfriend a few months ago.

The last thing was what broke Caitlyn the most. To think, her best friend had stolen her boyfriend-who meant so much to her-and then dumped him merely weeks later. Something so important to her- ripped from her and tossed aside.

"Shane," Caitlyn greeted him, a fake smile on her face, "Good to see you finally show up to the party you invited me to."

"Hey, Cait…" he was watching her carefully, sensing her inwardly bristling.

"I see you've brought a, ah, friend with you," Caitlyn pointedly eyed Mitchie, "I do hope she'd an improvement from last time's date-I'd hate to have to be the one to find you heartbroken yet again."  
He was giving her a warning glare. She ignored it.

"Who knows, maybe she'll last more than a night before cheating on you," Caitlyn smirked, wondering in the back of her mind where the hateful words were coming from, "I'm betting maybe a week before you bore her." She winked at him before stalking off.

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

Face buried in the couch cushions, Caitlyn didn't even sit up when her front door was thrown open and slammed shut. _Yes, Shane, come on in! _A sigh passed her lips, but she only curled her fingers tighter on either side of her head.

Her silver sequined dress had been too much trouble to discard, so Caitlyn had simply thrown herself onto the couch instead of changing first. The only thing she'd freed herself off from the party was her high heels-they had killed her feet.

"We need to talk, Gellar," Shane's clipped tone met her ears, signally his fury at her not being any less than what she had expected. Caitlyn didn't move, listening carefully to the sound of him finally coming to kneel beside the couch.

"Go away."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Shane snapped, "But, no, I can't do that until I know why you have to be like that. Why do you insist on making my life miserable-especially around my dates?"

"Go _away."_

"You don't really want me to," Shane hissed, "I'm your friend and despite how you act-"

"I don't need you," Caitlyn's muffled voice caused a silence to fall, "So go away."

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

"I'm not going to argue about this with you!" Caitlyn had to control her temper to keep from slapping him. Shane glowered at her from across the kitchen, taking brisk steps to bring himself in front of her, "Get out of the way."

"No, I don't think I will," his calm, firm tone surprised her a moment.

"Of course you won't," Caitlyn huffed, "Because you don't want to-and you only do things that _you _want, that please _you._"

"You know that's not true-"

"Hah! Yes, it is," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Everything in your little world focuses on _you._" Shane's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Say that again," he dared her in a low tone.

"You. Are. A. Selfish. Jerk." She hissed, being sure to leave emphasis on each word.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But, baby, I don't mean it_

_Don't mean it_

_I promise_

"Well at least I'm not an arrogant child!" Shane snapped, eyes burning with anger, "You throw all these insults without even telling me _why_ you're mad!"

"Maybe you should _know_!" Caitlyn yelled, trying to shove past him but his hand on her shoulder hindered her.

"Well, _I don't_!" Shane said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe you should just shut up and get out of my life!" she gritted her teeth, their raised voices making her adrenaline run.

"Maybe I never _wanted _to be in it!" he spoke, but this time his tone was flat but the disgust on his face was unmistakable and portrayed the honesty in his words.

Caitlyn didn't think twice before slapping him.

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

The only sound was the rain pounding against the house as they both stared in disbelief at one another. Caitlyn swallowed slowly at the tingling in her hand from the force behind her hitting him. Dragging her eyes from her palm and up to his face, she saw the bright pink mark she'd left.

Suddenly, Shane had spun on his heal and stalked from the kitchen, seething. Caitlyn stood in shock a moment, staring at where he'd disappeared and listening to his footsteps and the front door slam shut behind him.

"Shane!" Caitlyn came to her sense, running after him and out into the dark, rainy night, "Shane, get back here!"

_I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without _

_You're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you_

_I'm sorry_

He hadn't gone far, she ran into him and nearly fell over. The only thing saving her from a wet, most likely painful fall was Shane's quick reflexes as he caught onto arm. Muttering "thanks" under her breath, there was an awkward moment.

Caitlyn was barely able to see his face in the dark, biting her lip at the sight of the water dripping from his eyelashes, despite his solemn gaze. He really was beautiful. And she really did need him. Why did she always act so hateful?

_Please, please_

_Don't leave me_

_Baby, please_

_Don't leave me_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

"I really think I should go," Shane stated simply, releasing his grip on her arm and taking a small step backward, then, with a little bit of bitterness in his voice, "Since you don't want me in your life."

"I always say that I don't need you, but please don't leave," Caitlyn murmured, letting her face fall. She felt like such an idiot. Screaming and yelling at him and then nearly begging him to stay?

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

_Please _

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please_

_Don't leave me_

"…What?" There was definitely disbelief in his expression and tone.

Chancing a glance up at him, Caitlyn slid her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips with a sigh. She felt him freeze in shock, but the moment Caitlyn began to think he would push her away, Shane kissed back fervently. His arms held her tightly against him.

_Baby, please, please_

_Don't leave me_

"Please don't leave me," Caitlyn repeated herself in a whisper after reluctantly breaking away.

**Reviews are the best gift a writer can get on here. :D And it only takes a moment…**


End file.
